


Red Carpet

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [10]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Norman's POV, One Shot, POV Second Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost





	Red Carpet

Every time you see that picture floating around the internet, it never fails to make you smile, the memories it brings stirring that familiar ache in the pit of your stomach. You can’t even recall where it was taken anymore, the location isn’t important, just another one of the endless array of events you’re duty-bound to appear at. You know it’s an integral part of what you do but it’s also your least favorite, you always believe the attention should be on your work and not on you but you stand and smile for the cameras, giving them your best.

This time was different though, this time was the first time she was there with you, the relationship still quite new and you’d begged her to come, not wanting to leave her even for a weekend. She was reluctant at first, not comfortable with being even on the periphery of your spotlight but you could be very persuasive when you wanted to be and eventually she’d caved, laughing as she’d told you she expected you to buy her a new dress for the occasion. You’d smiled as you’d kissed her sweet lips, promising her all the dresses she wanted as she’d taken your hand and led you to her bedroom.

As you’d stood on the red carpet, a multitude of flashes obscuring your sight, your suit pulling way too tight around your neck until it felt like it was strangling you, your heart wishing to be in your oldest jeans and favorite shirt, you’d caught sight of her, standing on the edge of the crowd. She looked stunning, the simple blue dress you’d helped her pick out accentuating the fullness of her curves and, when your eyes had locked briefly with hers, you had felt your whole body flush as you’d read the want and desire in the look she was giving you. Stumbling over the next question that was thrown your way, your eyes tracked her as she moved around the rear of the crowd, making her way to where you would exit from your time on display.

You’d given the crowd another ten minutes which you’d thought was overly-generous on your part, then made your way to where she was standing, letting her lead you away before anybody else could steal your attention. She had steered you into the nearest elevator, practically slapping the button for your floor and before the doors had even closed you’d had to put your hands on her, pushing her into the wall and kissing her fiercely as her small, strong hand had slid down over your crotch to squeeze you through your pants. When the doors had opened the pair of you had almost fallen out onto your floor in your urgency to get to your room. You hadn’t been able to stop touching her, not caring if you were seen, running your hands over the slippery, silky fabric covering her thighs as she’d fumbled for the room card.

When the lock had finally turned green, she’d opened the door so fast and yanked you inside that you’d barely had time to kick it shut behind you before her hot, willing mouth was on yours, a little mewl of desire escaping her throat as she’d pushed her tongue against yours. Just inside the entryway there was a small table holding a vase of flowers, a large mirror hanging above it and you’d backed her up into it with such force that the vase had gone crashing to the floor, neither of you even flinching as it had smashed against the tiles, both of you too wrapped up in your desire for each other. As she’d nipped at your neck with her teeth, her breath hot against your skin, you’d run your hands down to the edge of her dress, pushing it up to bunch at her waist so you could stroke your palms over the soft skin of her thighs, the small gasps of pleasure she’d made against your throat making your cock twitch in your pants.

Her hand had reached for you again, massaging you with a firm touch and you’d groaned, pushing your hips into her caress, your hands sliding over the swell of her breasts to thumb her firm nipples through the thin fabric.

She’d moaned your name like a mantra, fingers pulling at your buttons until she could open your shirt and tug it from your pants, loosening your tie then running her hands over your torso, her ruby-painted nails scratching deliciously through the hair below your navel, raising goosebumps on your skin. You had devoured her mouth with yours, wanting to taste every part of her as you’d thrust a hand down between her thighs, shoving aside her panties to push your fingers inside of her until she was arching into your touch, writhing against you. Her hands had deftly undone your belt and pushed your pants down until they pooled at your ankles, her fingers not hesitating as they wrapped around your shaft and she’d begun a fast stroke on your cock.

You’d caught sight of yourself in the mirror over her shoulder, your pupils wide with lust, and you’d pulled your fingers from her, making her release her grip on you as you’d spun her to face the wall, you’re voice barely more than a growl as you’d ordered her to spread her fucking legs. She’d complied readily, as you’d torn off her panties, arching her beautifully rounded ass at you and gripping the edges of the table in front of her, eyes meeting yours in the mirror. She was so tight as you’d pushed into her, opening slickly to accommodate you as she took your full length, that you had almost come from that alone. Buried balls deep inside her, you’d pushed your fingers against her clit feeling it swell under your touch as you’d teased it’s wet surface then you’d lifted your fingers to her mouth where she’d sucked the taste of herself from them greedily. As the wet heat of her mouth had wrapped around your fingers, her tongue curling over your knuckles, your hips had started a movement of their own, back and forth with increasing speed as you’d pounded into her slick hole.

She had rocked her body back to meet each of your thrusts and you’d wrapped your fingers in the loose curls of her hair, forcing her head up to watch as you’d fucked her hard, wanting her to see how fucking beautiful she was, how much she turned you on, pulling your spit-slicked fingers from her mouth and rubbing them hard against her clit. You could feel her pussy spasming around you, her clit twitching under your pressure and she had started cursing at you, begging you not to stop, moaning your name over and over until she was yelling at you to fuck her harder and you lost it. You’d felt the familiar tug in your balls and the spread of heat in your stomach that signaled you were going to come and you’d stiffened inside her, eyes rolling as you’d shot your load into her tight, hot pussy, her name falling from your lips like a curse. Your fingers were still pushing against her clit and she’d reached up a hand to clutch at the back of your neck as you’d rolled her sensitive nub between your finger and thumb while she’d shuddered against you, body going limp in your arms as you’d watched her come in the mirror.

You’d held her tight, soothing her as she’d rode out the sensations rocking her body and then she’d turned in your arms, a smile lighting her whole face and she’d kissed you long and hard. You were seriously considering carrying her to the bed for round two when an insistent buzzing from your phone, buried in your pants pocket had reminded you of exactly where you were and you’d fished it out, quickly reading the irate message and then scrambling into your clothes while she had laughed softly at you, urging you to hurry and telling you she’d follow you. You’d pulled her in for one last kiss, making breathless promises of more to come until she’d practically shoved you out of the door and you’d raced back downstairs, ignoring the disapproving looks from your publicist and the outright smirking from Clark as he’d steered you outside to your next meet and greet, a barrage of camera flashes greeting you as you’d stepped out into the night.

You’d smiled and nodded thanks at people, signing everything that was thrust your way, your mind lost in the scent and taste of her until you were interrupted by your phone and you’d sneaked it out of your pocket, your heart flipping a little as you’d seen her name on the screen. You’d looked up to find her in the crowd, eyes drawn to the blue of the dress you’d so recently been pressed against and she’d winked at you as she’d taken your picture with her phone. Feeling a little confused, you’d opened the message she’d sent and read it with a wry smile.

_“You’re a hot mess and I’m never going to let you forget it! LOL! I <3 U”_

__

 


End file.
